1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to construction equipment and, more specifically, to counterweights utilized to counterbalance construction equipment, such as excavators and cranes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Excavators and cranes are common types of construction equipment. Excavators are typically utilized to dig earth thereby forming troughs or cavities in the ground. Cranes are utilized to lift heavy objects, such as steel beams, overhead. Thess types of construction equipment generally includes a base having an upper section mounted thereabove. The base includes treads or wheels for enabling movement of the construction equipment. The upper section is attached to the base for rotation about a vertical axis extending through the base and the upper section. The upper section of the construction equipment typically includes an operator cab and an arm or boom positioned on the fore end of the construction equipment. The aft end of the upper section includes a counterweight to offset the weight of the arm and the weight of any material lifted by the arm. An engine is positioned in front of the counterweight to provide power to the treads or wheels and to the hydraulic system and/or electrical system utilized to operate the arm and other systems of the equipment.
The counterweight is often formed of steel cavity filled with concrete or metal packing. The counterweight is generally attached to the construction equipment, and its only purpose is to offset the weight of the arm and any weight lifted by the arm during excavation or lifting activities. The weight of such counterweight is selected in part on the size and designed lifting capacity of the construction equipment.
A problem with such counterweights is that the space occupied by the counterweight is unusable for other purposes.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a multipurpose removable counterweight housing and removable counterweight to replace the concrete or metal packing filled counterweight of the prior art. It is another object of the invention to provide usable space heretofore occupied by the counterweight of the prior art.